


A Little Change of Routine

by blossomdreams



Series: Something About Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hope you enjoy, M/M, This is an AU, This is part of a series, because he's suga and i love him so, i will add the other pairings soon after I introduce them, there's a mention of suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma waits for Hinata and thinks about how his routine has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Change of Routine

**Author's Note:**

> So since I’m in Haikyuu hell this idea got into my head and wouldn’t leave. This is actually a fic in a series I’m going to call “Something about Us” after that Daft Punk song I love so much. There’s a line in it that goes: “I might not be the right one But there’s something about us I want to say Cause there’s something between us anyway“and it made me think of KenHina! This is an AU where they met online instead of on the court, but they still have that connection. I’m aiming to do a fic either Wednesday and/or Friday (if I’m not too tired from school)
> 
> Anyway here we go! @nose-scrunchytooru an awesome person on tumblr who helped me with this.
> 
> Thank you so much for listening to me babble about this AU and I finally got it down. 
> 
> Well enjoy!

Kuroo stretched his arms above his head on his way to his room after getting a drink of water from the kitchen. Different thoughts passed through his mind from what they needed to the store to another competition they could do when he saw no light in Kenma’s room. Well, that was odd since Kenma stayed up a little longer than he did. Kuroo walked over and poked his head inside Kenma’s room.

“Kenma? You still up?”

Kenma shot up and pushed the strands of hair away from his eyes. “I am.” He turned on his lamp before he rubbed his eyes. “What’s up? Do you need anything?”

Kuroo shook his head with a small smile as he leaned against the doorway. “You know it’s not good for your eyes to test a game or to talk to your boyfriend in the dark.” He snickered when Kenma turned away with a light flush across his cheeks.

“I was in the middle of testing a game when I noticed the time. He normally comes on around this time, so I took a break.” Kenma said as he bumped his mouse and the game appeared on the screen. He hoped that would distract Kuroo enough not to ask any more questions. Kenma knew that wasn’t the case when he turned around to that knowing smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. “Don’t you have to get up early tomorrow?”

“I can ask you the same thing.”

“I only have video meetings tomorrow. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,”

“Alright, just don’t stay up too late.”

“You don’t stay up texting Bokuto-san all night.”

Kuroo snickered as he pushed off from the doorframe. “Alright, alright, night Kenma. Tell Hinata I said hi when he pops on.”

Kenma nodded. “Okay.”

Kuroo gave him another grin before he walked over to his room. After high school they moved into an apartment together. It was cheaper, close to their jobs, and Kenma didn’t have to go through the process of getting a roommate. Their schedules weren’t too different. Many times when Kenma woke up he knew Kuroo was down at the shop he ran with Bokuto. From there he would work on something at home or at the office. In the evening he would see Kuroo for dinner or he would get a text letting him know he went out drinking with Bokuto. It became part of his routine that he didn’t mind very much.

However, there was another part of his routine he looked forward to.

Kenma turned back to the screen as he rested his head against his arms. _I wonder how his day was._ He never expected to fall for someone as hard as he did Hinata. When they met in that forum, he figured it would only be a friendship, or someone he talked to every once in a while. He didn’t expect a relationship that made his heart beat a little faster whenever he thought about it. Kenma hummed softly as he looked at his screen and wondered if he should try to clean up the tabs on his browser when he saw the camera icon pop up. He pressed the accept button and it wasn’t long before Hinata appeared on his screen.

“Kenma! Hi! Sorry I just got in! My editor wanted to see what I had for the week and we spent some time cleaning it up. Suga-san can be really detailed sometimes. How are you? It’s not too late is it?”

Kenma noticed the bag on Hinata’s shoulder and the way he caught his breath. He really did just come through the door and hopped on his computer. All to talk to him. Kenma messed with the end of his t-shirt with a small grin. “No, it’s not too late. I think you should take care of yourself first or at least take your bag off.”

Hinata gave a sheepish grin as he took his bag off and dropped it by his desk. “Sorry, I didn’t notice that.”

“It’s alright.”

“You know I should probably change clothes too or at least take a shower. I always forget to do that when I’m on deadline.”

“I don’t mind if you want to. I’ll still be here.”

“Yeah, but I really want to talk to you first. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Kenma flushed a bit more as he looked down at his hands. He was still getting used to Hinata’s open honesty. It tend to knock him off guard when he wasn’t paying attention. “…I’ve been thinking about it too.” He said softly as he looked back up at the screen.

Hinata smiled brightly as he leaned forward in his seat. “So, how was your day? Were you able to finish up that design today?”

“I had a pretty good day. I’m up to the middle of coloring it, but it won’t take me long to finish. I’ll finish it tomorrow. I got through three levels I was testing today and I’ll go back to check on them again tomorrow. Did you get past that block in your chapter?”

“I did! Suga-san told me to stop worrying so much about things I haven’t introduced yet and focus on my characters again. I’ll be able to finish my chapter soon!”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah! Hey, um, Kenma?”

“Yeah?”

Hinata flushed as he messed with his t-shirt. “Um, when I come to visit will you read it? I’d love to know what you think.”

Kenma rubbed the back of his neck, bumping the loose bun he put his hair in hours ago, as he tried to voice the warmth going through him. For Hinata to ask him to read the manga he worked so hard on might not seem like a lot to other people, but to Kenma it was a very big thing. It showed a level of trust Hinata had in him that made his heart beat a little faster. Once Kenma got back some of his composure he looked back up at the screen at Hinata, who looked as nervous as he felt, and nodded. “I’d love to read it when you visit.”

Hinata sat up as his eyes started to shine and he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. “R-Really? You will?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you! I can’t wait for you to read it!”

Kenma couldn’t help, but smile from Hinata’s enthusiasm. It was always so easy to catch it and get pulled into it. He hummed when he saw the time. “Shouldn’t you go shower now? It’s getting pretty late.”

Hinata pouted a bit. “But I want to keep talking to you! I was so busy we weren’t able to text that much today and I want to make up for that!”

Kenma didn’t know how long he could take Hinata’s open honesty before it ended him. He shook his head and pushed away a loose strand that landed in front of his face. “It’s fine. I’ll still be here.”

Hinata eyed him suspiciously. “Are you sure?”

Kenma nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll be quick! Don’t move!” Hinata smiled as he touched the screen before he bounded off to the bathroom.

Kenma sat back in his chair and turned a bit in it before he placed his arms on his desk. It amazed him how so much could happen with Hinata in a span of a few minutes. Then there was the way his eyes lit up when he saw him, how excited he looked, and the fact that he wanted to share something so close to him was enough to make Kenma’s face burn. He placed his forehead against his arm while he wondered what he did to get a boyfriend like Hinata. He raised his head up a bit when he realized he hadn’t shut his door. _I hope we’re not keeping Kuroo awake._

Down the hall Kuroo texted Bokuto the details since it was easy to hear Hinata from Kenma’s room. Since they started dating Kuroo couldn’t help feeling so happy for Kenma. He remembered when Kenma was so shy he barely left his room let alone be able to do video chats. Now Kenma could use video chat a bit easier. He could even do video meetings without tiring out too soon and he could walk around town without his face buried in whatever game system he had at the time.

Kenma started to come out of his shell more and more, something Kuroo noticed. He knew who helped him too.

Kuroo snickered at Bokuto’s tease about him being a proud cat mom when he sent back an owl pic with Bokuto’s name on it. He got up and walked over to his door. He may like to tease, but even he knew when to let them have their privacy. He grinned over at Kenma’s room before he closed the door.

He couldn’t wait to see what would happen during Hinata’s visit.


End file.
